When family is hurt
by SonOfABitch-DeanWinchester
Summary: Sam is 12 dean is 16. Sam has been hurting but did not share that info and gets hurt on a hunt. Lots of hurt sam and angst dean and john as well as big brother dean.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

xxxxxxxxxx Dean POV xxxxxxxxxx

Dad insisted to drive the impala even though he had a new truck and gave me the impala on my sixteenth birthday a couple of months ago. I have known how to drive since I was 8. Sam was 12 and we have barley begun to teach sam to drive. Dad said it was my job to teach him and I never felt like it. Sam knew enough to get by if me and dad got knocked unconscious. Actually now that I think about it he probably was a pretty good driver. Sam was a fast learner with everything. I was brought out of my pondering thoughts when sam fell into me. Sam quickly pulled himself up and gave me a pleading sorry don't hit me look. Words weren't needed very often between sam and I.

Dad shouted back at us as he got out of the car with flame-thrower in hand. "Dean get sam and you the flare guns. Hurry up let's move it."

"yes sir!" I responded as I got out of the car pulling little Sammy along with me. "Common Sammy hurry up we don't have time for your slow ass."

"Hey you know its sam not Sammy and I'm a hell of a lot faster then you." Sam said with a small smirk. It looked out of place. Like it was forced. I'm just paranoid I thought. always looking out for Sammy probably just imagining things. I quickly moved to the trunk.

xxxxxxxxx Sam POV xxxxxxxxxx

I looked out into the night, into the dark gloomy forest awaiting us, I thought about the evil Son of a bitch that hunted and killed good people in this very forest. No moon tonight just our luck. I turned back to dean shuffling through our arsenal trying to find the flare guns. I Looked over at dad looking at a map and heard him curse under his breath. I started to smile when I heard dean.

"got em! Here you go Sammy!"

" it's sam."

" yea yea whatever, we have work to do." Dean slammed the trunk harder than necessary for effect. Sam had to giggle but dean gave him a look that made him shut his mouth.

Sam followed the two elder winchesters into the woods. 'Its darker than a demons black eyes' I thought to myself. Not that I ever get to see a demons eyes but dean did tell me their eyes were pitch-black. Dizziness was seeping in and the pain in my stomach was getting worse. I Tried to think back when I started to feel not so hot and I remembered that the sharp pains in my head started a month ago but the stomach pains were more recent. Right. that's right about a week and a half ago. First the hard jabs of pains in my head where short and only a slight annoyance but they just kept getting more painful and they lasted longer too. The stomach ache was constant and unrelenting causing me to throw up at least once a day if not twice. I try to only eat enough food so dean and dad don't notice but I'm pretty sure they won't notice if I just stop eating completely. No Dean would notice. Dean always noticed that's why I have to be careful about throwing up. Saying a stupid remark such as hey can't help it when I have to take a dump normally threw him off the trail. I just needed a break from the hunting. Summer has been a long one, non stop hunting for the winchester family was bringing me to my wits end. I was drained physically as well as emotionally. Dad was always shouting orders and dean and I although we both loved each other we constantly fought. I think dean gets joy out of picking a fight. I guess it stops either one of us from taking out our pent up anger on dad which we both knew would turn out far worse. School would be starting in a week and Dad was trying to shove as many hunts in as possible. Soon I would not only have to do the laundry and the research but would have school work on top of it. But the school work won't be to bad. 'I live for school' I had to smile at the thought most kids hated school but I loved school it got me away from the hunting and from dad. Vision blurring sam stopped for a second. Dean immediately noticed and turned.

"what the hell sam common what are you doing." I could barely hear my brother through the pain but he must have seen the stray tear that I couldn't stop that slowly trailed down my face because he ran up to me and but his arm around me.

"Hey Sammy you ok"

i could tell he was concerned but I shrugged his arm off "I'm fine just got something in my eye." I had to fake it common you can do it! I gave myself a little pep talk. I looked up and put on my best smile I could muster up. Dean didn't buy it completely but when dad turned and yelled at us to 'to get our asses moving' dean accepted it and jogged a bit to catch up to dad. I tried to walk as fast as I can without falling. I couldn't see much of anything and the dark night only played a small part in it.


	2. Chapter 2

**author notes: **hey it me. This is my very first fan fiction I have been writing this and I'm like hey I guess I will post this. Sorry if there are any mistakes grammatical and such. I have no medical history what so ever so I am apologizing ahead of time if I have something wrong.

Ch.2

xxxxxxxxxx John POV xxxxxxxxxx

I watched my surroundings on full alert taking peeks at my sons every few minutes. Dean seemed worried about something probably about sam as always. I'm so proud of you dean I silently praised my son. It'd probably be better if i said it out loud to him but not wanting it to get to his head I keep it to myself. Being hard on them makes them strong. This is it I silently confirmed.

Hearing my boys behind me dean chitchatting to sam but sam not responding to much of it I turned to tell them to shout their mouthes "shut your fucking mouths we don't want it to come out before we are ready!"

xxxxxxxxxx General POV xxxxxxxxxxx

Sam barley heard his father angered voice for his head pounded with excruciating pain and his stomach churned making him want to vomit. He was getting dizzy 'just push back the pain, you can do this. Your dad and brother need you. You can do this, you...have...to...do...this.' he ground his teeth.

dean was was in full kick ass mode and became vigilant as soon as he heard his fathers voice. Dean had to keep looking over at sam he just seemed...off. Well they were hunting a vicious monster so he probably was a bit frightened after all he just turned 12 in May. Dean had started saving up Money awhile ago to get him an amazing delated present. He had to get Sammy the best and it was taking time to gather up the money needed. It was hard to gather the money because he spent a lot of his time hunting or cleaning the guns or packing salt rounds. Dad always kept him busy with those kinds of things and between that and trying to look out for Sammy getting money was slow going. He got sam a comic book initially and sam really liked it but he wanted to get him something more, something amazing. Sam gave dean a leather braided bracelet that he made. Dean had no idea where he got the leather strips. He also insisted on buying dean a piece of pie when they where at the gas station. Sam must have been collecting the change for at least two months if not more. Sam walked one way and dean jogged over to their dad.

John began to explain the plan as soon as dean jogged up next him. "Ok dean you are going to wait behind that tree." Dean looked to where his father was pointing and nodded. Before john continued on. "Tell Sam to wait till your in position then when you give him the signal to sprint across the clearing and yell something along the way."

"Like what?" Dean asked while taking a quick looked over at sam watching the clearing from behind a tree, and the brush lining the clearing all the way around.

"I don't care he can say anything he wants but once he gets across tell him to duck behind a tree and the wendigo should come out. You will attack from the left and I'll attack from the right. And don't forget shot him right in the chest with that flare gun ok."

"yeah dad I got it but-"dean cut himself off.

"but what dean, come on spit it out I won't have you getting us killed."

"I don't think it's a good idea to use Sammy for bait"dean spit out as quietly and quickly as possible.

"dean I know you want to protect sam but i know what I'm doing. And You Don't Ever Question My Orders! Got it." John said raising his voice just a tad. Dean could defiantly detect the anger and the warning laying within that statement.

"yes sir" dean responded as his head sunk even lower. He only had sam's best interest at heart.

"sam will be fine. I promise." John tried to reassure his eldest son. "Go fill sam in."

dean nodded and jogged over to sam standing a good 50yards away. "Sammy you sure you can do this? You know you don't have too." Dean spoke to sam in all dean knew all to well sam would never refuse to do something that needed to be done on a hunt.

"for the last time it's sam and yes I have to do this." Sam said in confidence trying to be strong.

Dean nodded and said "hey you got this. Now when I get into position and give you the signal sprint across the field and shout something along the way. When you get across get down behind one of those trees while me and dad handle the wendigo."

sam normally didn't like leaving his dad and dean to handle the hard stuff but tonight he would not complain. He wasn't even sure if he could make it across the clearing without passing he simply nodded and gave dean the ok. So dean took off back over to their father and sam noticed their dad say something to dean probably something along the lines of 'don't screw this up' and then dean turned got into position and gave sam a nod.


	3. Chapter 3

**author notes:** hey sorry for the wait I'll try to be more consistent in the future. And reviews are always appreciated. I have never written a fanfic before and would like some critique good or bad. And thank you for taking the time to read my story and I'm rambling sorry on to the story...

**ch.3**

Sam took a deep breath and started to run as fast as he could across the clearing which because of his present condition was not very fast all. He yelled as loud as he could "my brothers an idiot, my brothers an idiot, my brothers an idiot." He couldn't catch his breath his shouts were coming out more like a high pitched squeak and he got a whole new wave of pain through his head and he couldn't see! then he heard the piercing cry of the wendigo and tried to run faster but with not being able to see he tripped on a rock. A DAMN ROCK! Sam felt so stupid but he couldn't think about that now he had to get up he had to get out of the way. He realized he couldn't stand he couldn't move his leg it hurt real bad. Still not being able to see and with the pain in his head he felt as if he were going to die. soon he couldn't breathe gasping for air that wouldn't come he finally vomited for the third time that day, But this time he knew there was blood he could taste the copper and the salt tang. He just wanted to sink into the black obis that he knew was waiting for him. But then he heard a voice. Not just any voice it was deans voice.

"Sam! Sammy! Hold on! Hold on little dude!"deans voice was laced with fear anger worry and physical exertion. Sam held on. He held onto his brothers voice be strong be strong sam told himself over and over again.

As soon as dean saw Sammy collapse he jumped out from behind the tree not even bothering to check with his dad. But john was right behind him. Dean shouted over to Sammy not being sure if he would be able to hear him or not. John tried to distract the 8 foot tall hideous creature called a wendigo but was knocked off his feet a couple of yards away. The fragile sick sam was slashed with the claws of the wendigo and thrown up and into a tree. dean flinched as he could hear the thud of his brother hitting the tree. Dean was picked up next and he thought it was going to eat him right there. But then dean saw a read light hit the evil son of a bitch's chest and the red glow began to spread through the wendigo's body when he dropped dean. A piercing cry splintered through the quiet night air causing the ground to shake and the trees to sway. The wendigo burst into red sparks and the silence returned save for the labored breathing of john as well as dean and the heaving, squeaky sound sam was making. Dean didn't even bother to check himself for wounds but instead ran straight to sam who was laying by a tree with his flare gun in his hand.

"well done Sammy, well done. It's ok I'm here I gotcha stay with me. You have to stay with me." Dean tried to keep his voice strong but it wavered as a few stray tears streamed down his face. Dean picked up the small limp body that was sam and another piercing scream broke through the night air but this time it was no monster but his young innocent little brother writhing in pain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author notes: please reviews are always welcome. And if you have any prompts you want filled let me know happy to do so! I'm up for any thing! AND I MEAN ANYTHING!?**

Ch.4

John was following right behind dean neither of them had said a word to each other but John was pretty sure dean had been whispering words of encouragement to sam along the way. Dean held Sammy tight to his chest trying to minimize the movement. He could feel sam press his head against him and moan in pain.

"It's ok buddy I got you. I'm gonna take care of you." Dean whispered in his ear."you just have to stay with me ok, don't leave me" dean felt a few tears roll off his chin.'be strong for Sammy. You need to be strong for Sammy' dean thought to him self.

They had been hiking through the dark woods for almost a hour now. They should be there by now but they had to take it slow for sam's sake. John did not dare ask to take sam from dean. It would cause sam more pain and dean always saw taking care of sam and protecting him as his job ever since that day. John remembered handing sam over to dean and yelling at him to get them out of the house that was consuming their mother with flames. Even at a young age if someone picked on sam they would feel deans wrath. John had been called to the principles office more than once to pick dean up. John seeing the car sprinted ahead and opened the back door.

"dean I know your not going to like this but I'm going to have to take sam while you get in then lay him back down on your lap so you can keep him from rolling all over the place in the back." John was happy when his son replied with a nod and didn't fight him on this one.

xxxxxxxxx Sam POV xxxxxxxxxx

I could here dean whispering into my ear to hold on, to stay with him. 'I want to, I really do but I- the pain so bad. Dean...' I cried out in my head knowing there was no way I could speak. Pushing my head up against deans chest helped a little with the dizziness and with dean holding me tight against him gave me so much warmth. But then sharp needles pierced my skin, knifes stabbed at my intestines, explosions went off in my head and then I heard the most ear piercing, defending high pitched scream. I couldn't have ever imagined a scream such as I was hearing and then I realized it was coming from my mouth. I could Feel the heat of dean get replaced with the hot, burning red heat of pain and I gave up. I let go of the excruciating pain of life and slipped into the cold, tantalizingly dark but yet comforting obis of nothingness.

**author notes: ok so I take way to much pleasure in giving little Sammy pain. I just love the bond between the brothers and love to imagine how dean would react to sam being hurt so badly. And they don't even know sam has been hurting even before this hunt! Will they find out? How will they take it? If they don't find out soon what could happen to Sam?! Stay tuned and find out! *eye brows are raised up and down* ? ﾟﾘﾌ****?**


	5. Chapter 5

**author notes: **sorry for the short chapters if i see a place to stop I cut it off. It's just the way I like to write. Please reviews would be appreciated as well story prompts!

Ch.5

xxxxxxxxxx General POV xxxxxxxxxx

Dean could not take it any more. Tears were now streaming down his face full force making his vision go blurry. He begged sam to forgive him. Hearing his little brother scream had just killed him he felt like he was going to be sick but he had to be strong for Sammy, he just had to. His dad's sharp angered voice pulled him out of his distraught.

"Dean stop that crying it's not doing sam any good. Go get some blankets from the trunk." John held sam tight trying not to fall apart in front of his boys. He was the adult, the foundation of the family, but he did have to admit sometimes dean was more of a rock for the family then john ever was or ever will be. John would be gone for days on end and dean was the one left to take care of sam. Dean was the one to comfort sam when he had nightmares. Dean was the one to fix sam breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Dean was the one to get Sammy to and from school. Dean was the one who was always there for sam no matter the circumstances, no matter what, no exceptions.

"Yes sir." Dean responded wiping the tears away and grabbing the three heavy blankets from the trunk."Sir I don't think we can move sam again maybe you could just slide into the car and I could drive. We can't afford to hurt sam more then necessary." John could see dean shaking trying to control it with no avail. Even if John could slid into the car which he new that was not going to be able to happen, he did not think it wise to let dean attempt to drive in his current state.

"dean I will not be able to get in the car holding sam you know that. Sam is unconscious and he is not feeling a thing so he won't feel the shift again but, if he does wake up I think you need to be the one holding him." John knew they needed to be on their way quickly to get sam takin care of and he didn't want to take the risk of someone driving by and seeing them. John did not want that kind of attention.

"okay." Was all dean could muster up without choking. He didn't like the sound of Sammy being unconscious but was relieved at the same time that he wouldn't be feeling any of the pain. Dean slid into the back seat of the shiny, black 67 Chevy impala and laid one of the thick blankets on his lap sitting the other two next to him. John ever so slowly laid sam down across deans lap and into his arms. Dean nodded his head motioning to the other blankets, john got the message and laid the blankets over Sammy's small frail body.

John shut the door and was around the car in the drivers seat in a matter of mere seconds. He turned the key and pulled out onto the curving winding road. John was breaking every speed limit and traffic law there was. thank god there were no cops out this far in the small town of red lake falls, Minnesota. John had to keep looking in the rear view mirror to check on his sons and each time he was greeted with the same grief stricken face of dean. It made him want to stop the car and pull his son into a tight embrace and tell him every thing was going to be all right but he knew he had to get Sammy out of the car and lay him on a bed so his wounds could be tended to.

dean tried to stay up right but dad speeding and with the added turns and twist of the road it was proving a difficult task. Dean held Sammy tight and smoothed down his tussled hair. Dean couldn't take it any more Sammy should not have been there he was simply not ready for this non stop hunting he was so young. Dean had to push the thoughts of would haves, should haves, and could haves, out of his head because this was here and now and Sammy was hurt. The drive seemed to take forever but then he realized they were pulling into the red wolf motel they had been staying at for the week.

**author note: please take a second to review I would be forever greatful **


	6. Chapter 6

Author notes: hey sorry for the slight wait. And again no medical history so sorry for anything that is completely wrong. **Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

Ch. 6

"Dad what the hell! We need to get sam to the hospital, why are we stoping?" Dean was angry and confused. Sam was unconscious and was in real bad shape but he wanted to stop at the motel to probably grab something insignificant like clothes or a newspaper to look for the next hunt. How could he care about that stuff when Sammy was injured as bad as he was.

"Dean don't talk to me like that come on." John opened the back door and took sam from his arms. "Go get the door. Hurry up boy!"

before dean could comprehend what was going on he ran and unlocked the motel room door holding it open for dad and Sammy. Following orders without thinking had become a force of habit. But then dad gently laid Sammy face down on the bed and went into the bathroom. It hit dean like a brick wall; dad had no intention to take sam to the hospital he was going to try to simply 'patch him up' in the motel room. What the hell was wrong with him!

John emerged from the bathroom with all kinds of things. He had needle, thread, bandages, antiseptic and many of the other things they would need. No matter how well they could dress Sammy's wounds up they needed to get to a hospital where they can be sure there isn't anything more serious going on.

"Dad..." Dean whispered but when his father didn't here him he spoke louder more firm "Dad."

"what dean, what are you doing." John looked over noticing he was just standing there. "Get over here help me get these clothes off him."

"dad he needs a hospital he is fucking unconscious! You can't just simply clean the wounds and expect him to wake up. He has been out for a long time dad we need to make sure he is going to be ok." Dean raised his voice a bit. He couldn't let his anger get to him when sam was laying in the balance.

"dean need to clean out his cuts and do as much as we can here, we don't need the added attention of being in the hospital. Now come help me get these clothes off before they get glued to his back from the dried blood and we need to make sure the cuts don't get infected."

dean nodded he knew that he wasn't going to win only delay sam getting help. So he decided he would help get sam 'patched up' and then argue about the hospital. So dean sat on one side of the limp sam and john on the other. Dean took the scissors and cut through the back of sam's shirt revealing the 3 large, deep cuts across his back not to mention the smaller less hurtful ones coating the rest of his body. Dean knew only about half of them where from tonight and felt like he needed to be sick. Dean pulled the rest of the shirt out from under little sam and went to trying to remove the blood soaked jeans.

finally they got little Sammy stripped down to just his black boxers. Dean was horrified there wasn't an inch of little bros body not covered in a scratch or a bruise. How could he let this happen he hated him self for not protecting sam. But he quickly shoved his troubles away and got to work on sam following his fathers lead and started carefully cleaning Sammy's wounds. Dean stitched up one cut while their dad stitched the other. When sam was clean of most of the blood and all of his deep cuts where stitched dean started to breath a little better. He though Sammy should be waking up now but there was no movement dean's breath started to hitch again.

"dad why is he not waking up he should be waking up." Dean started to panic he ran his hands through Sammy's hair.

"I don't know..." John was beginning to worry as well.

dean turned and started to feel up Sammy's legs and winced as he realized the right leg was broken in more than one spot. He moved up onto his arms and was greeted by more broken bones on the left and both shoulders dislocated. Dean could feel his eyes start to tear up at the thought of how much pain he had to be in.

"dad we need to turn him around to check on his stomach and ribs." Dean said his voice breaking half way through.

John simply nodded not wanting to test his voice at that moment. He slowly turned Sammy's little body onto his back and seeing the immense brushing he took in a quick breath and looked away. Dean was already moving his hands along sam's stomach and ribs.

" dad he has several broken ribs at least and who knows what's going on that we can't see. We need to get him to a hospital. Now." Dean let his sadness turn to anger and focused it at his father and himself. How could they let this innocent little boy go hunt monsters and put himself in danger.

"okay okay your right let's go " John picked sam's frail body up and started for the door.

"dad wait we should put something on him." He raised an eye brow at his half naked brother.

"oh. Yeah grab some sweats but I don't want to put a shirt on with his shoulders being dislocated." John spoke softly as he held tight to Sammy. Dean ran over and grabbed a pair of sweats from a pile of clothes and they went out the door. Dean held sam on his lap on the way to the hospital and gently ran his fingers through his little brothers hair it being more soothing to himself more than to his brother. Pulling into the hospital john pulled into the first parking spot he saw and jumped out of the car opening the back door for dean. Dean refusing to let sam go figured out a way to wiggle his way out of the car. The winchester ran through the parking lot and up to the hospital doors.

walking in there was crying and shouting as well as lots of lights and loud noises. It was kayos in the ER injured people all around as well as doctors and nurses being called and running through the halls. John ran up to the nurse and began to argue with her.

"he needs help now I don't have time to take him to children's. Just help him ok." John was getting frustrated with the nurse.

"sir we don't like to treat children here unless necessary and he looks fine and fast asleep." The nurse could not see what was wrong with sam because they had him rapped in a blanket and he did look asleep laying in deans arms as he rocked him back and forth.

"look he is not asleep he has been unconscious for over an hour he needs help." John had to emit Sam probably should have gone to children's but that would have been another 30 minutes out of the way. Sam needed help now neither winchester wanted to find out what would happen if the young Sammy woke up before given the help he needed but it seemed they were going to find out as sam started to stir in deans arms.

**author note:** so what are your thoughts? What do you think Sammy will do when he wakes up what will John and dean do? What will the doctors think!**please a review would be appreciated**.


	7. Chapter 7

Author notes: supernatural is not mine and I have no medical history most of this is just my imagination and probably would not happen in a real situation so bear with me. Reviews are appreciated!

Ch.7

"Dad..." Dean froze feeling Sammy shift in his arms.

"what dean I'm trying to talk to this sweet polite nurse" john gritted his teeth with sarcasm.

"Sammy's comin to. What do I do?" Dean said trying to continue to breath.

"damnit! Please you got to get him some sedatives or something he is in a lot of pain. You do not want him to wake up right now with all these people out here." John leaned over the counter which the nurse was sitting behind in a last ditch attempt to get help for his son before he came fully back into consciousness.

"sir he really looks fine and we are extremely busy right now if you refuse to take your son to children's then you will have to wait until a doctor is free to check up on him. This facility is for emergencies only and not exactly for children." The nurse tried to be civil with this unruly father but it was proving to be a difficult task.

sam shifted in deans arms once more. Dean looked down just in time to see little Sammy's blue green eyes shoot open and look into dean's intense watery green eyes with pain, fear, and confusion. Then the pain flooded threw his body once more. Sammy couldn't help but let out the most ear piercing scream causing several of other people in the room including the nurse to cover their ears.

"shhhh Sammy it's okay I got you. Deano's got you the nice doctors are going to take the pain away. Dad what do I do. I don't know what to do dad!" Dean held tight to the screaming Sammy and tried not to move him to avoid causing more pain.

"please nurse help him. He needs help now!" John could not believe no one was helping his baby yet. The nurse finally got up off her ass and went over to take a look at sam.

"ok ok. Just tell me what injuries you know of." The nurse smoothed down little Sammy's brown curls. It was breaking her heart to see this boy screaming with tears rolling down his face. The nurse could now hear the boy mumbling something in between the screaming fits.

"dean dean DEAN! It hurst dean make it- Awww dean" dean seemed to be the only word he could get out with the pain consuming him. Sam was not going to let the darkness take him once again. He was a winchester for gods sake and winchesters fight like hell. Sam could feel the wetness dripping down his face trying to stop the tears with no success.

"it's okay it's okay it's okay I got you I know it hurts but it's gonna be okay just stay with me little brother. Um nurse right he for shure has several large cuts down his back probably at least two broken ribs, concussion, right leg has multiple breaks, both shoulders dislocated, left arm broken in more than one spot as well. And I have no idea what might be wrong deeper than that." Dean rambled off as quick as he could all of the injuries he had made a mental note of not wanting to miss anything important.

John was shocked at how well dean remembered all of the injures they found earlier. It was his job to be telling the nurse but dean was more of a father to sam anyways and he knew he shouldn't be surprised because this involved Sam's safety and that was the thing dean cared most about.

the nurse gasped at all of the things the young teen had listed off and right when she realized that she needed a doctor now the ER doors opened into the waiting room where the winchesters and the nurse had been standing and arguing.

"what the hell is going on in here." The tall doctor exclaimed and then his eyes fell on the young boy wrapped in a blanket screaming his lunges out. "Why is there a screaming child in my ER." The doctor made a quick jog over to the winchesters and eyed the nurse waiting for an answer.

"I'm I'm sorry doctor I tried to tell them they need to go to children's but they refused to listen." The nurse stuttered.

"what's wrong with him where is he hurt and why hasn't he gotten help sooner is what I was referring to. We don't turn kids away that need help immediately and obviously this one does. I'm sorry didn't catch your name" the doctor asked the older man.

"winchester john winchester this is my son dean and the little one is sam he has multiple broken bones and ribs among other things. He was unconscious for about an hour I think something bigger than just broken bones is at work here. Doctor can we get him a place to lay down and maybe some pain meds." John talked to the doctor quickly while dean kept a tight grip on the young boy.

"dad i don't think sam is going to last much longer like this. Please doctor help him." Dean pleaded.

"dean dean dean it hurts dean I I I-Awww dean the ppain it hurts. My head dean dean dean deeeee-awwwww"

"Sammy stop trying to talk it's okay I got you." Dean soothed knowing his little brother and that the unimaginable pain must be killing him.

"let me take him back into a room so I can get him checked out" the doctor tried to take sam from deans arms.

"noooo no no no! Dean don't leave me dean dean no no no" Sammy screamed.

"doc I think it would just be easier if my son and I brought Sammy to the room." John knew very well that there was no way in hell his boys were going to be Separated.

the doctor nodded and leaving the nurse led the winchester family out of the waiting room, threw the ER and into a privet patient room. "Just lay him down on the bed" the doctor motioned.

dean did so and removed the blanket from sam so the doctor could have a better look. Sam looked awful crying in pain on the bed not able to move much at all. The doctor felt his legs, up his back, and his arms. Each time receiving a deafening scream from sam.

"Sammy it's okay I'm right here I got you." Dean tried to soothe his younger brother.

"d-da-dee I-i-it hurts! Make it stop please just make it stop!" Sammy cried out in between screams and sobbing fits.

"I'm so sorry Sammy I'm so so sorry." Dean whispered the youngest winchester's ear.

"mr. Winchester sam here is in pretty bad shape." The doctor waited for john to nod. "I need to get him ex rayed and I would like to put him threw a CT Scan if I can get you to sign some papers."

"yes doctor. But I think my son here would appreciate some pain meds first. He is in obvious pain." John stated as he gently put his hand on his oldest sons shoulder and his youngest sons fragile little hand.

"we just don't have time you would have to fill out many more forms. I can't give him pills anyways, I have a felling they wouldn't stay down. the sedatives would have to go through an IV which I don't have time to set up and with him getting a CT Scan it would have to be removed anyways." The doctor sighed knowing the boy had to be in a lot of pain but he was unable to change that right at this moment. He also feared that something much more serious was going on besides just some broken bones. Time was of the essence he needed to be getting sam help.

John nodded solemnly and squeezed deans shoulder lightly before stepping out of the way. "Come on dean the doctors gonna try and get Sammy some help."

"okay Sammy we are going to go get you some ex rays so we can take the pain away." Dean backed away from Sammy to give the doctor room. "Ok doc let's go" dean stated

"sorry dean-o can't go with em this time. Sammy will be right back after his CT Scan." John said trying unsuccessfully to keep his voice light.

"nooo dean" Sammy trying to latch onto deans hand as he was pulled passed by the doctor on his moveable hospital bed, let out a screech of pain.

"Sammy it's okay don't try to move. I will be waiting for you I'm not going any where." Dean said to his brother with honesty. There was no way he would leave his brother when he was hurt like this. No he would never leave his brother. Ever.

"p- pr- promise" sam stuttered as the doctor halted the movement for the small family.

"I swear Sammy" dean said with resolve.

As the doctor wheeled Sammy out of the small room dean thought for sure he had heard his little brother mumble something along the lines of 'it's sam' but maybe he was just imaging it.

author notes:poor Sammy. Any review would be greatly appreciated and if you have a story you would like to read of your I'm happy to do so. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Okay so I know I have kept you guys waiting much too long. I got caught up with school then summer and I just wasn't motivated to write. The hospital/medical stuff is really hard for me to write so I was just really reluctant to well... write it. I am a really busy person but I think about this story all the time and I promise I ****WILL**** finish it. I have no medical knowledge except for google. I don't really love how this chapter flowed but that is mostly due to the fact i haven't really picked this up for a couple months. next chapter should hopefully be better. Okay on with the story... **

Ch.8

John looked up at his oldest who hadn't stopped pacing since they entered the new room the nurse had directed them to. John shifted in the chair he had been sitting in and looked around the room uneasily. They had directed the two older winchesters to a room that obviously was meant for patients that where going to be there for a while and that had John worried. he didn't know if Dean noticed or not and if he did notice he didn't voice it.

"Son please for the love of god just sit down. Your going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep that up." John said breaking the silence that had been accompanying them for a little over an hour. He just couldn't take the pacing any longer.

"Sorry sir." Dean immediately stopped pacing and sat down in the chair closest to the window. "Sam has been gone for over an hour whats taking so long. what if there is something seriously wrong. what if the doctor isn't who he said he is. Oh my god dad we have to go get the guns and the salt we have to get Sam out of here and gank these sons of bitches!" Dean shot up and started for the door.

"woo Dean sit down there is not a hunt here. Sam is fine. We are not ganking any one. Just sit and take a breath nothing is going on here." John also stood completely prepared to tackle his son if he tried to hunt the doctors. That was definitely something they didn't need.

Again Dean stopped and took a seat nodding keeping his head down. "Sorry dad I'm just worried. I cant think straight." Dean as if on que heard footsteps and stood waiting anxiously for sam to come through the door. But was instead greeted by a grim faced doctor.

"Doc. where's Sam? Is he okay? Can I go see him?" Dean shot questions off like a machine gun.

"Hey Dean take a breath. You need to calm down." John laid a firm hand on his eldest's shoulder.

"I'm not going to lie to you it's looking pretty grim." The doctor said sadly. "Time is of the essence. I think Dean here should take a walk while you and I talk."

"The hell I am!" Dean shouted. "Sammy is my responsibility I'm his big brother I need to know what's going on. I'll be fine."

"It's okay doc. Dean's **tough** he can handle it." John spoke confidently.

"Okay then maybe we should sit down-"

"You said time is of the essence and now your wasting it. Get on with it." Dean spat venomously. For christ's sake he needed to know what was going on with Sammy.

"Okay as you said time is of the essence so I won't go in to too much detail. When we took him for an X-ray we learned that his right leg is indeed broken in two places, his left ankle is sprained, both shoulders dislocated" Dean nodded at the things he was already aware of. "Left arm broken, as well as his wrist sprained, Sam has five places on his back where the ribs are fractured and six broken ribs in the front of his chest." The doctor gave a second for the information to sink in. He noticed how pale the father and brother had become and wished more than anything that he was finished giving bad news, but there was still more. He needed to tell the family what was wrong quickly so he could move to save this boy. "Sam also has a fractured sternum which is giving him some difficulty breathing. His pelvic bone also has been fractured. We are prepping sam for surgery right now-"

"surgery? Oh my god Sammy must be in so much pain. What is the surgery for? Is it dangerous? Will Sammy be alright?" Dean was freaking out Sam had so many broken bones and now they where taking him to surgery. Why would someone need surgery for broken bones.

John wanted to ask so many questions but it seemed Dean beat him to it. John was going to have to get Dean to calm down before he snapped but how was he suppose to do that when he himself was about to blow his top off? "Dean the doctor needs to get Sammy to surgery I'm sure it's safe and Sam is going to be just fine. Doctor I do have to ask what the surgery is for though?"

"Sam has internal bleeding from a bone that was broken off and we need to go in to stop the bleeding. While in surgery we will also fix his pelvic bone as best we can. Now I found some other things during his CT scan that have me mildly concerned." The doctor noticed the sharp in take of breath from the older brother and paused before continuing. "It appears Sam has a serious concussion that could provide trouble but we will have to look into that later after we have some of his other injuries taken care of. I just wan't you to be prepared." The Father of the the boy stuck out his hand and the doctor shook it firmly.

"I can not thank you enough for taking care of my boy." John said gruffly.

The doctor thought it was strange how well put together this man was compared to his son who looked as if he was going to vomit. "Now excuse me I really need to prepare for Sam's surgery."

"of course." John responded.

"d-dad?" Deans stuttered voice so soft John could barely hear it.

John looked over at his oldest and saw how pale and sickly he looked. This frightened him because he couldn't tell if it was because Dean was injured or if he was just extremely worried about his baby brother. "Dean, Son are you alright?" John asked truly concerned.

"NO dad I am NOT alright! My baby brother is going into surgery right now because of internal bleeding. Sammy has tons of broken bones a concussion and god know's what else! and it's all my fault dad! it's all my god damn fault!" Dean shouted with angst. John was frozen in place as he watched his soldier, his shield, his no chick flick moments hunter break down and fall apart. Dean was hyperventilating sucking in ragged breaths as tears streamed down his face. Then he began to crumple in on himself; falling towards the ground in a heap.

John seeing his son begin to topple over sent him out of his frozen state of 'what the hell am i suppose to do' into action; he grabbed dean before he could hit the ground and hurt himself by hitting his head, spraining his ankle, or something dumb like that. John then proceeded to gently lower himself and his broken toy soldier to the ground. John pulled his son tight to him practically cradled him in his lap. Dean was tall and built so John couldn't even imagine what the scene would look like to a bystander. It was uncomfortable and awkward as hell but yet somehow it felt soothing and loving and- and like home. John knew he should be telling his boy that it was alright that it wasn't his fault but John just had to take a moment and pull himself together. He knew that if he where to try and speak now he also would fall apart and John knew he couldn't allow that to happen. He had to be strong for his sons, he had to keep it together. John felt his son shaking in his arms the sobbing racked through his body. Dean was loudly choking in breaths and shuddering them back out again. John shielded himself and locked his emotions in a deep dark box hidden away in the depths of his soul before he spoke. "Hey ace it's alright. It's not your fault. Sammy boy is gonna be just fine but, he needs you to be strong for him he needs you there for him. can you do that for Sammy, Dean?" John whispered into deans ear as he squeezed his son just a bit tighter. Dean's sobbing slowed to quiet crying and gasps of air before dying out completely left only with stuttering hitches in Dean's breathing. John knew the Sammy card would work. It always did, always would. Sam was Deans everything. Dean would do anything for sam and vice-versa. Most of the time he was happy and proud of that fact other times it scared the shit out of him.

Dean slowly pulled back from his father and stood. He wiped his face hastily with his hand. Dean's face was red and splotchy. John was unsure as to wether it was strictly from the crying or if embarrassment played a key role in it. John assumed the latter. "m'sorry sir" Dean spoke before turning and heading towards the chair by closest to the window never even coming close to meeting his father's eyes. So definitely embarrassed thought John. He then himself got up off the shinny hospital floor and moved over to the opposite wall to sit in the hard, blue, plastic, hospital chair that was brought in so both men would have a place to sit while they waited for news on their baby's condition.

**A/N- okay sorry if dean or john seemed out of character but understand he just had a mental break down he snapped and I will hopefully go through what dean is thinking in the next chapter. Tell me what you think please. If you have anything you HAVE to see in this story let me know and i try will try to shove it in. This story has a long way to go and will hopefully go places you don't expect. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

** A/N: Hey everybody I have to apologize for this taking so long. I promise I haven't forgotten about this story. I have to thank every single one of you who have stuck by me and read this story. I swear I will finish it I'm just super busy so I won't make any promises about how soon it will be finished but it will get finished. Just hang in there with me this story is just getting started. I also have just been having some trouble writing like my motivation just up and flew away but your guy's reviews are what inspire me to keep going so thanks to all! **

**Now I'll stop rambling on with the story. READ &amp; REVIEW :)**

Ch.9

Dean didn't know what was wrong with him. How in the hell did he allow himself to break down in front of his dad like that. He needed to be strong for Sammy just like dad said. Dean felt sick to his stomach but that was probably just due to this whole situation. But now that he thought about it Dean did feel a little dizzy and his head was pounding as if santa's elves had taken up a permanent residence. Maybe he should say something about that oh yea and that sharp pain in his side should probably be brought up but none of that mattered when Sam was even a little bit off and especially when he was hurt this bad. Dean would just have to push back his own discomfort until Sam was a-okay again.

Dean couldn't stop thinking about the surgery Sammy was going through and about all the what-ifs. His father had finally drifted off into a fitful sleep which surprised Dean, but maybe more time had past then he realized. Thats when Dean heard the alarm for someone coding. Dean jumped to his feet, his stomach dropped, and his heart flew into his throat. He didn't know how but he knew. Dean knew that his baby brother was dead. His Sammy had flatlined and all he could do was let out a gut retching cry as he aloud himself to drop to the floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John was drifting in and out of sleep when he heard a heart broken sob. John immediately flew out of his chair ready for a fight, hunter training making him react offensively. John knelt down next to his oldest son as soon as he saw him on the floor. It was deja vu from earlier but now Dean was- well he was doing absolutely nothing. No crying no hitched breathing Dean was on his side and simply had his knees pulled to his chest and was staring off into who knows what.

"Dean..." John tried to remain calm and keep his voice level. But when he got no response not even an acknowledgement he started to panic. "DEAN! Hey hey come on Dean say something buddy you're scaring your old man and thats saying something." John's hands started to pat his sons face and shake his curled up body. Nothing. John, scared his son was injured quickly began to check his son over. John cursed when he noticed a couple bruised ribs and spat out obscenities when he found blood coming from the back of his sons skull. How had he not noticed this. The half of the back of his son's shirt was caked in blood. Why did Dean not say anything earlier. Crap and double crap with the adrenalin and the worry over Sam of course Dean wouldn't say anything. John should of checked his goddamn son for injuries straight away but being the crap father that he knew he was he neglected his son too worry stricken for the other. John, knowing he had to get Dean off the floor and some medical attention gently scooped his son off the floor and laid him out on the hospital bed in the center of the room.

John gently ran his fingers through his son's short hair as he leaned down and whispered into Dean's ear. "Hey buddy I'm gonna go get some help." Again getting no reaction John rushed to get some help.

xxxxxx

Sammy, his Sammy was dead. The boy that he raised, the boy that was only six months old and entrusted into his care was Dead. Dean remembered the moment when his father entrusted a six month old Sammy into his care. He could smell the smoke and the brunt flesh. The heat was intense and the tiny baby in his arms was screaming. Dean could remember looking down into watery hazel eyes and just knowing he had to protect this tiny life at all cost. He remembered all those bullies and how Sam, after starting kindergarten came home crying for _his_ Deanie. Dean remembered wiping Sammy's tears and holding him close promising to take care of it. He remembered when Sammy had a fever of 103.8 and dad was no where to be found or contacted, out hunting a pack of were-wolfs. Dean remembered being so scared for Sam who was only seven years old. He remembered putting Sam in an ice bath and staying up with a delirious Sam for 24 hours until his fever broke. Dean remembered Sam and himself crunched up in the back seat of the only home they ever knew tying to get some sleep and stay warm because they couldn't afford a motel for the freezing January night. Dean remembered helping Sam with all those late night projects that were due the next day at school. Sam was his everything. Sam was his hope, love, innocence, family, his reason for living. Dean could feel that connection he had to his brother severed. Now he couldn't find the will to do anything but let go. Dean knew since that horrible night that if he failed in his duty to protect that tiny life and Sam died Dean would cease to exist. Nothing mattered without Sam.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was weird. Darkness was everywhere. It felt as if he were floating. Then was a small light off into the distance. He could feel himself going towards it. The last thing he remembered was pain and...Dean. Dean where was Dean. He needed Dean. Dean said he wasn't going anywhere. He promised! Now where was he? The light began to expand and envelop him. It was warm and felt like love. But he didn't want to go into it! He wanted Dean! Suddenly He found himself standing in a never ending field of green grass. He looked up at the never ending sky in awe. It was strangely beautiful. The sky wasn't your everyday blue, it was filled with color. It seemed alive as the purples and blues and greens twisted turned and twirled. The sky was dancing.

"Sam" a velvety angelic voice spoke softly tearing Sam's gaze away from the dancing sky. There a good hundred feet away was a woman in a white gown with golden hair flowing down to her waist. The woman didn't scream she simply spoke softly but yet Sam could hear her perfectly. She was beautiful and somehow looked vaguely familiar. Suddenly she was standing a few feet in front of him. "Samuel." she said softly. Thats when it dawned on him.

"Mommy." He whimpered.

"It's okay comere baby." His mother embraced him. Sam felt completely loved and protected in his mothers arms, it felt just like it did when he was in Dean's embrace.

"I- I don't understand whats happening. Where am I? Where's Dean? Why are you here? How are you here?" Sam rambled.

"shhh shhh. It's alright I'll explain everything baby." Mary smoothed down her baby's hair. "Honey you were in surgery and weren't strong enough. You lost a lot of blood and you flat lined."

"Does that mean I-i'm... d-dead?" Sam stuttered.

"For right now it does. I am here to either take you the rest of the way to heaven or to help you back into your body. This place is like the road to heaven and now you have a difficult decision to make."

"I- well I want to go back to Dean."

"Honey you need to think about this. Before you make your decision I have to warn you." Mary once again ran her fingers through Sam's chestnut colored locks.

"Warn me of what?"

"If you go back it's not going to solve everything. I can't heal you thats not in my power. Going back will not guarantee you will make it through all of this. I hate to say it but we may find our selves here once again and I can't promise that you will have a choice next time. There will be pain. Physical as well as emotional for not only you but your father and especially Dean is in turmoil over all of this."

"What! Is Dean alright?!" Sam cried.

"No baby he isn't alright but it isn't guaranteed that he will be fine if you go back either. You are extremely hurt and not only from that hunt." Mary said disapprovingly.

"Wha- what do you mean?" Sam stuttered.

"Honey you have been sick since way before that hunt." Mary spoke softly.

"I- I it was nothing." Sam mumbled.

"No baby it wasn't nothing you are very sick and the doctors don't know that. They think it is just the injuries you procured from that hunt. Now if you go back you have to tell them. Okay baby?" Mary stroked her baby boy's hair lovingly.

"Okay." Sam said softly just enjoying his mothers touch. Then Sam thought about Dean, he would be so worried. Sam didn't want to leave his mom but he knew he couldn't leave Dean. Sam's mind was made up. "I have to go back." Sam whispered dejectedly.

"I know baby I know." Mary pulled her baby into a tight embrace. "If you make it through this baby there is going to be more hard ships but you have to fight you have to keep going. When it gets to hard to bear just remember that I am watching over you and remember you and Deanie will always find each other no matter what." Mary hugged her baby boy close not wanting to let go for she knew what was to come but she also knew Dean nor John would survive if baby Sammy, the glue of the family were washed away.

Sam didn't know what Mommy was talking about but he would remember what she said forever. He held onto His mother's white gown tightly and cried. "Ma-mommy I la-love you." He would miss her so much.

"I will always love you baby boy."


End file.
